Saved by the Gift
Saved by the Gift is the seventh episode of Season 1 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. About When Spot gives Jewel a gift, she has no idea what do with it. Summary When Jewel decides to admire her tiara collection, her door bell rings and she receives an unexpected visitor. It turns out to be Spot with a handmade gift for Jewel. At first, Jewel does not know what to make of the gift. It is a sparkly art piece consisting of many bits and bobs put together. Jewel does not know what to say but Spot takes it as a compliment and departs. Jewel tries to figure out where to place the art piece in her house but fails to find any use for it. She decides to give it away to one of her friends. She visits Crumbs first. She tries to use it as a baking sheet, but it won't fit in her oven. Next, Jewel visits Rosy, who pretends the piece is a patient. After it breaks two of her cots, she returns it to Jewel. Afterwards, she visits Peanut who uses the piece as part of her high wire act, but it is too heavy. After no success in giving the gift away, Jewel decides to disassemble the sculpture and plant pieces of it around Lalaloopsy Land. She visits her friends' houses and hides the bits and bobs in various places. Meanwhile, Marina decides to take her rowboat out for a ride in the sea. But when the rope that holds her boat at bay slips away, Marina finds herself at sea without her oars. Her pet, Whale, tries to pull the boat to the dock. After being unsuccessful, Whale tries to retrieve the oars for Marina but a strong current takes the oars away. Marina gets sucked in by the current too. Back at Jewel's home, Spot returns to offer Jewel another gift: the same art piece she made originally. Spot had found the bits and bobs Jewel planted around the area and decided to make her a second art piece to match the first. Now frustrated, Jewel decides to get rid of it again, but she is caught by her friends as she tries smuggling the gift under a blanket in her wagon with Cat. Mittens, Rosy, and Crumbs question what Jewel is doing after they had invited her to a picnic by the river. Jewel tells her friends she will meet up with them afterwards. Thinking about the river, Jewel comes up with the idea she will try and sink the gift to the bottom. While at the girls' picnic, Mittens notices Marina's rowboat coming down the river. The girls ponder why Marina has no oars or sail and Rosy asks her if she needs help. Marina explains her situation and the girls try to rescue her. Meanwhile down the river Jewel is trying to get the art piece to sink but it floats back to the surface every time. Marina's boat passes by Jewel and she asks for her help. The girls catch up with Marina and try to reach out to her. After failing, Jewel decides to use her art piece as an extension to pull in Marina's boat from the whirlpool that is sucking her in. The girls create a chain and hold Jewel out while she hooks the piece onto the boat and pulls Marina in. After thanking Jewel for saving her life, Marina asks if she could have her art piece for herself as it comes in handy. Back at Marina's house, all of the girls celebrate the unveiling of Marina's new "life-saver". Spot mentions to Jewel that she will have no problem replacing the gift and the girls all laugh. Characters *Jewel Sparkles *Trinket Sparkles (mentioned) *Spot Splatter Splash *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Peanut Big Top *Dot Starlight *Bea Spells-a-Lot (cameo) *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Marina Anchors Locations *Jewel's house *Crumbs' house *Rosy's hospital *Peanut's circus *Marina's lighthouse *Dot's observatory *Sunny and Berry's farm Trivia/Goofs *Bea has a non-speaking cameo appearance in this episode. *The episode premiered on Bow Bah Peep's birthday. *The title is a reference to the phrase, "saved by the bell." Gallery LL Marina.jpg jewelrosymarina.jpg es:El regalo de Jewel pl:Uratowani przez prezent Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Season 1